


Love & Giggles

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M, iChristmas Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Carly has a surprise visitor for her birthday





	Love & Giggles

Carly is sitting on the living room couch, hurt that everyone seems to have forgotten today is her birthday. Her brother left early with a pot of coffee brewing on the counter. She doesn’t expect her neighbors to come over – although Marissa Benson is dating Spencer. She doesn’t know Freddie too well, but Carly suspects he’s busy with his girlfriend Rona nonetheless. She only has two people she really calls her friends – boyfriend of two years Nevel Papperman, and transfer student Nora Dershlitz.

Three consecutive knocks at the door drive Carly from a book she had picked up. “Come in!”

“Happy birthday, Carly-warly!” Nora walks in with a smile and a large eagle plushy in her arms. “Don’t you look vivacious today!”

“No…” Carly smiles shyly.

“Yes!” Nora corrects her. “Are Spencer or Nevel here?”

Carly ducks her head down. “No. The law firm called Spencer in early, and Nevel is at band practice.”

“So… we have the whole apartment to ourselves? And coffee?” Nora noticeably perks up.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Good. Because there’s something I want to do. Close your eyes.” When Carly gives her a bashful look, Nora adds a please, and Carly obliges.

Waving her hands as if to calm down her nerves, Nora takes in a deep breath. She has had her eye on Carly since her transfer at the beginning of the school year. Carefully, she places her hands on either side of Carly’s lap on the couch cushions. She leans in, and fireworks go off when their lips meet. Carly’s eyes immediately snap open, but she doesn’t move away. Instead, her hands tentatively move to cup the other girl’s face. When she finally realizes what she’s doing, Carly pulls back. Her eyes are misty.

“I – I can’t do this. Not to Nevel.”

Nora looks dejected. “I know I can’t measure up to him. But I’ve been wanting to do that for months.”

“Months?”

“Yes, I have wanted you for months. You, Carlotta Shay, with the “Love & Giggles” necklace, Build-A-Bras, and Glitter Gloss. The avid Bigfoot believer and Cuttlefish band follower. I wish you were free, so I could kiss you any time I want.”

Carly, at a loss, places a hand over Nora’s and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t think anyone knows more about me than you. If Nevel and I don’t work out, I’ll be willing to give us a try.”

Nora smiles at her genuinely. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
